


Villainy Inc.

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Aquaman (2018), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: A reimaging of 6 rogues in Diana's enemy organisation.
Relationships: Circe/Veronica Cale, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva, Giganta/Queen Clea, Priscilla Rich/Zara
Kudos: 2





	Villainy Inc.

Never in Circe's mind had any matched the great beauty of Veronica Cale, her second and most recent wife. Not even that adulterous whore, her first wife, Hippolyta. Soon, her second born daughter, would come into the world. She ran her fingers across Veronica's growing belly. Truly happiness would be forthcoming....unless her stepdaughter and aunt Diana ruined everything. Diana....who had killed Lyta's father. Circe would never forgive Ares for what he had done. Supporting Zeus when he convinced the Seven and Hippolyta to banish her as Grand Princess of the Amazons. And for what, protecting her people? Myrina had given birth to Grail....and she was only forced to spend forty years in Patriarch's World for it. And then assuming Hippolyta's form to seduce her. It served him right that her magic forced him to remain in Hippolyta's Amazonian physiology until she gave birth to Lyta. But to kidnap their child from her???? Thankfully, after his passing; she was able to find Lyta now known as Doris Zeul and re-connect with her lost child.

Lyta was now feared throughout the world as Giganta. It was still strange to see her first cousin once removed Queen Clea with her precious Lyta; but she made Lyta happy. And with Zara, daughter of Artemis and Athena, fighting alongside them; soon Patriarch's World would finally be all female world as it was meant to be. The only wild card was Priscilla, Zara's wife and the second Cheetah. Currently the original Cheetah and leader of the Cheetah pack was Diana's wife Barbara Minerva. Worse still, she seemed to have mastered magic as well as Circe or Circe's mother Hecate. It put a deep strain on Circe as she pondered how long Priscilla could maintain her loyalty before Barbara recalled her to the pack. It was strange indeed as Cheetah coalitions were generally male only and rare. Still the plan to mass produce a Cheetah virus was still proceeding as foreseen to transform the vile male race and its superior female counterpart into all female Cheetah society. Clea and her Atlanteans were particularly looking forward to this. 

Still Diana and Barbara could still upend everything. Hence the reason why she was waiting for a unique visitor. One she was hoping could help with the situation. The silent ringing made her smile. She was here. 

Mera hated this. She disliked everything about this. But after what Manta had done, she wanted no needed justice! Her beautiful baby was gone and she would not rest until Manta paid with his own...or her own life. And Mera was planning to make Manta give her an army of babies until she couldn't bare anymore and succumb to the agony of death. Then Mera would destroy lady Manta's body and raised her daughters the right way. Free of fear, free of evil and best of all, free of men. "Majesty, how nice to see you!" Mera knelt before Circe, holding back her dislike for the cannibal goddess. "It is a privilege to be in the presence of the Goddess Circe, daughter of Hecate and she who stood triumphant over the cannibalized army of the insane Hercules, son of Zeus and his son Theseus." Circe smiled, her long blonde hair fluttered as wind blew it back. "I have a gift for you to use on that most wicked of men, David Hyde!" Mera took the Exilir with a great deal of glee. At last, vengeance was possible. "Now for your part of the bargain!" Mera nodded. "I have already made arrangements. Princess Diana and her spouse Barbara Minerva will no longer be an issue. Leave it to me!" Circe dismissed the Atlantean, smiling even more broadly. Once Mera came through, Wonder Woman and Queen Cheetah were doomed!

”And so why should I help you again?” Mera showed her the Elixir. “We can have an army of daughters. Enough for you to retake Almerac. Diana and Queen Cheetah can give you what you seek.


End file.
